


A Little Too Much to Handle

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [144]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Tumblr, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Clint has had wings for a while now, but the Chitauri incident awakens something in Phil and now he has wings too. Cross a wingfic and a soulmate au and this is what you get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Much to Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Phil/Clint, Wings/Soulmate AU, set in the MCU. Post-battle of New York. Clint has had his wings for a long time, and the Chitauri sceptre awaken something in Phil which gives him wings too.
> 
> (Part 2 can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1024304) and part 3 can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1043495))

"What the Hell" shouted Phil, staring at his reflection, or more specifically, the dark purplish grey wings that had sprouted from his back, and then turned swiftly to stare at Barton, who was standing behind him, his own wings twitching nervously, "I have wings, Clint, why the _hell_ do I have _wings_ … and why are you looking at me like that?”

Clint blinked and took a deep breath, trying to school his features into a neutral expression,”Um, Phil, just.. just calm down, okay” said slowly, unnerved by panic etched on his usually stoic handler’s features, and then gulped, ”There’s something else…” he muttered, (and even though he’d had his wings for a while, he wasn’t sure how to convey this message, but figured he’d give it his best shot) "Our wings are the same color", he plowed on, ignoring his friend’s raised eyebrow, "Which means that… well it means" he took a deep breath " _itmeansthatwe’resoulmates_ " he blurted.

And then, Agent Phil Coulson, the same Phil Coulson who dealt with Tony Stark on a daily basis, who managed a team of superheroes for a living, who shot _Loki_ in the chest with an freaking _experimental weapon_ , passed out in a dead faint.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe. I’ve never written a wing fic before, and it was challenge to get it all in three sentences. I hope it was alright!


End file.
